The inventive concepts relate to wireless communication apparatuses, and more particularly, to wireless communication apparatuses performing a reliable communication operation and methods of operating the wireless communication apparatuses.
Recently, the performance of internal components (for example, a display, an image sensor, an application processor, a memory controller, a memory device, etc.) of wireless communication apparatuses has improved, and operations performed by internal components are rapidly performed. However, since internal components are operated based on clock signals having high frequencies, internal components generate noise having high frequency, and this noise causes deterioration of communication performance (for example, receiving performance) of the wireless communication apparatuses (e.g., due to signal interference).